


The Tinder Series

by nickelsleeve



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Heterosexual, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: A series of basically pwp based on a lack of Mary-sue-esque idolXreader fics.Each chapter will be a reader x ____ fic that’s based loosely off tinder hookups.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first in the series because Jesus fucking Christ why is Jungkook so damn hot??????
> 
> Also I definitely wrote this on my phone at the salon while getting my hair done so I apologize for any typos.

It had been a difficult week and honestly I deserved this, even with the stigma that surrounded it. At least that’s what I told myself as I rode the elevator up to a surprisingly swanky apartment for someone who claimed they didn’t do much.

But then again this was the internet and dating apps especially were the place to lie. 

Again this wasn’t my normal MO, in fact I had never hooked up with anyone from a dating app before. I mean, after a party—absolutely but those were typically alcohol and need filled clandestine moments that appeared out of nowhere.

This on the other hand was an absolutely planned fuck session. We’d swiped, matched and chatted for about a week before I decided he wasn’t (probably) a serial killer and agreed to meet up with him with the promise of no strings attached fucking.

The elevator stopped and I glanced down at my phone, following his directions to his apartment door. I took one deep breath and knocked.

Okay so people lie in online profiles, I knew that. Hell, hadn’t all of my pictures been heavily curated to give off the impression that I was fun loving and cute? I mean, his pictures were definitely hot—the shirtless pic had me floored—but I thought that those too had been carefully picked.

I was absolutely unprepared for the amazingly sexy piece of man hunk I was that answered the door and smirked at me.

My panties hit the goddamn floor.

“Hey,” Jungkook said, his eyes quickly flicking up and down my appearance and apparently pleased with what he saw. “Come on in.”

I nervously followed him into the surprisingly clean apartment and into the living room where the lights had been conveniently dimmed and sank into a comfortable oversized couch. Jungkook took a seat next to me and I swear every fiber of my being was wistfully aware that he looked a million times better than his profile photos even in the white vneck and sweatpants he had on. He smirked at me again and I failed to breathe.

“I thought I’d put a movie on for us, also do you want a drink?” He gestured to the plethora of bottles across the room on a set of shelves and I nodded.

“What’s your poison?” 

“Whatever, surprise me,” I said not trusting myself to say anything more. I watched as Jungkook made his way across the room and mixed me a drink and was fairly suspicious that he wasn’t wearing anything under his sweatpants.

I gulped down the drink he handed me—sprite and whiskey, he may be hot as fuck but god can someone teach boys what a good drink is?—and waited for that lose feeling to kick in. Jungkook settled on the couch next to me and started the movie—the one where the guy’s daughter is kidnapped and he has to get her back of fucking course. 

It was about twenty minutes into he movie when Jungkook decided that he’d waited long enough and honestly so had I. When his arm hooked around my waist I leaned into him and when he kissed me I definitely sighed and felt his smirk against my lips. 

His kisses became more insistent, the grip he had pulling me into his lap so that I was straddling him while his tongue flicked dizzying circles in my mouth. He let out a low chuckle when I couldn’t contain the moan that his teeth pulling in my lower lip caused.

Jungkook was a god at kissing. He knew just how to give a little and take control before allowing me a little leeway. I felt my hips unconsciously rock against him when his tongue trailed lazily down my neck and it was his turn to moan at the contact. 

Using his moan as proof that what I was doing was good, I rocked against him again while my hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt until he got the memo and hurriedly tossed it away and 

Holy fucking shit.

The shirtless picture on his profile didn’t do his tanned skin or sculpted muscles any justice and Jungkook Just grinned as my hands gently slid down the length of his chest and back up.

I needed more skin to skin contact. Immediately.

As if following my train of thoughts Jungkook cocked his head to the side and said in a husky voice, “lose the shirt” and I did not need to be told twice before I quickly divested myself of my shirt and bra leaving both of us panting and topless.

Jungkook’s warm hands slid up from my waist to cup my breasts before he leaned forward and caught a nipple between his teeth, his tongue expertly moving across the hardened nub and it was all I could do to dig my nails into his hard arms and rock against him as white hot heat shot down between my legs.

He moved onto my other breast until I was clinging against him, moaning and whimpering, rubbing the hot and wet spot between my legs against his erection that I could feel through his sweats. And apparently that was enough for Jungkook too—with a primal growl he rose from the couch, carrying me with my legs wrapped around his waist into a bedroom before tossing me unceremoniously on the bed.

Before I could even thing his hands were pulling roughly on my pants, yanking them and my underwear off with alarming force and pushing my legs open so that he could view me.

“Fuck,” he murmured as he laid over top of me, his mouth finding my shoulder and a single long finger stroking the inside of my legs. “You’re so wet.”

“Yes,” was what I managed to say before his fingers expertly found my clit, sending my hips bucking up into his hand.

“Sensitive are we?” He smirked against my skin before catching my mouth again and smothering the whimper I made as his finger slid inside me.

Thinking it was time I put Jungkook in his place I bit his lip hard and let out half a laugh, stopping when my hand reached out to palm his dick through the fabric of his pants.

I continued my slow stroking, enjoying how his breath came out in little gasps and the feel of his hips rocking against my hand. I tried to ignore my own unsteady breathing as he mimicked my movements with his own finger inside me.

With another growl, Jungkook sat back on his heels and pulled his sweatpants off before reaching into the bedside table to find a condom. While he searched I grabbed his hard length—thick and full with a dribble of precum on the tip—making his breathing hitch.

When he finally found the condom he wanted he ripped it open with his teeth and I took it from him, rolling the slick rubber down his throbbing dick and sitting up to run my tongue across his nipples eliciting another moan.

Jungkook captured my mouth, his tongue thrusting inside my mouth at the same time as his dick slid inside my wet folds and my hips moved up against his instinctively. He moved slowly, teasingly until I was wrapping my legs around his waist and digging my nails into the skin on his chest trying to get closer to him, to feel more inside me.

“Fuck. You feel so good.”

I tried to respond but Jungkook started to move faster, the angle hitting the perfect spot inside me and sending my eyes rolling back. He reached down with one of his hands and began to rub my clit while thrusting into me harder and making my insides clench in response.

“More, fuck more,” I whimpered and Jungkook began to move faster and harder, his breaths coming shakily as he moaned against the skin of my neck. I felt the white hot heat building inside until I couldn’t fight the sensation and came hard on his cock, my head thrown back and a whine of pleasure escaping my mouth.

Jungkook didn’t stop even after the pulsating waves stopped, he thrust harder and faster, sweat slicking his perfectly sculpted chest as I caught his face and pulled it to mine kissing him roughly.

When it was his turn to come he groaned low and buried his face in the crook of my neck. He stayed in side me as he rode off his orgasm, his hot breath on my neck and his skin sticky against mine.

When he pulled out I moaned at the sensation causing him to sit back on his heels and smirk down at my spent body. He tossed the used condom somewhere and shrugged his sweatpants back on before tossing a glance at me back over his shoulder and smiling a feral grin.

“Come over tomorrow night,” Jungkook said, his voice still deep and low. “And I’ll make you cum twice as hard.”

Well fuck.


	2. Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well shit," I panted into his mouth as he pinched my nipple experimentally. 
> 
> He smiled brightly like I had just praised a puppy.
> 
> "I wonder," Jae mused pressing his lips to the space below my ear and trailing down my neck to stop and kiss the hollow at the base of my throat.
> 
> My hands were sliding up under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin and bones that had been hidden from me for so long when he stopped and I let out a brief mew of protest. "Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Sarah who requested this fic. 
> 
> Also there's like a 80% chance he's prob on here under a pseudonym so *waves* sup jae

Jae and I were best friends. Since I was 8 years old and I chased him around the block with a frog trying to get him to kiss it to see if it would turn into a prince. Which it didn't.

 

But I had to admit there'd always been a certain type of  _tension_ between us. And I guess that's how I ended up on NYE without a shirt on and Jae hovering over me uncertainly as his slightly glazed eyes darkened at the sight of my skin bared to him.

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh is all you can say?" I demanded uncomfortable under his gaze.

He chewed his lip and blinked. "In a good way."

"Please tell me you've seen boobs before."

He frowned at that. "Of course I've seen boobs before."

"I meant outside of your computer screen."

"You're drunk."

"A little," I admitted and found myself cupping his face and pulling it towards me for another kiss.

Which is partially how we ended up in this situation. Kissing. And wow, had I been missing out. Jae was an amazing kisser? He tasted sweet from the lingering champagne we had been drinking and his lips were amazingly soft and pillowy and he was so gentle.

While we were kissing Jae finally seemed to get over the fact that he hadn't seen boobs in person and his hand cupped by breast over the top of my bra and my breath caught at the warm sensation. With a sweetness bordering on curiosity he pulled the top of my bra down exposing my nipple to the cold air only to cover it up with his large hand again and sending me arching into the sensation.

"Well shit," I panted into his mouth as he pinched my nipple experimentally. 

He smiled brightly like I had just praised a puppy.

"I wonder," Jae mused pressing his lips to the space below my ear and trailing down my neck to stop and kiss the hollow at the base of my throat.

My hands were sliding up under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin and bones that had been hidden from me for so long when he stopped and I let out a brief mew of protest. "Hey."

"Hmmm?" Jae murmured and bent his head to my exposed nipple, his lips wrapping around the hardened nub and his tongue brushing across it sending shivers down my spine. My skin erupted in goosebumps.

With surprising skill he pulled back the other side of my bra and moved his mouth to tend to the other nipple and had me arching into his mouth at his touch.

"Oh Jesus fuck."

He looked up under heavy lidded eyes and tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"I should've known you'd be good at  _everything_."

He laughed and his lips pressed against my skin, making their way lazily back up my neck and shoulders, his tongue swirling along the contours of my body. He caught my mouth again and I sighed into him.

Jae's hands reached the band of my pants and with a little assistance from me he pulled them down my legs and off completely until they dropped on the floor. He hooked his fingers in the band of my panties and tugged experimentally. 

I raised my hips as an answer and slid them off, tossing them away.

He kissed me harder this time, less soft and more filled with need and desire as his hand traveled down between my legs.

I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped when he pressed the spot between my legs and he bit down hard on my lower lip in response.

Suddenly Jae sat back on his heels and looked down on me, completely naked and flushed from his attentions on the couch. 

"What?"

He shook his head and smiled that stupid smile of his and crawled backwards on the couch before spreading my legs before him. I could feel rather than hear his "wow".

Jae pressed tentative kisses to the insides of my thighs, clearly enjoying the hitching in my breathing as he got closer and closer to where I needed him most. Finally those soft lips found purchase on my clit and his tongue flicked out to give one long languid stroke that had me clutching onto the pillows.

"FUCK."

Encouraged, he licked again. Long and slow and torturous. It took all my power not to wrap my hands in his hair.

"How's that baby?" he asked in a voice that was deeper than his normal tone, pausing for a moment before continuing his slow exploration.

"G-good," I managed to choke out as his mouth found my clit and sucked hard, sending my hips bucking up into him. 

His big hands gripped hard onto my hips, forcing them back into the couch cushions as his tongue began to move faster against my clit--darting in and out of his mouth and swirling against my clit until I was panting hard, feeling the building in my core of that heat.

He hummed against me and and the vibrations sent tingles up and down my spine. I could see his eyes looking up at me, watching my expression change with each rub of his tongue against me until I couldn't hold the eye contact anymore and let my head fall back and closed my eyes giving into the sensation of his hot mouth against me.

"Is that okay?" Jae asked again, his thumbs pressing hard into my hip bones. 

"Jesus--don't stop, yes it's okay."

His lips pressed against my wetness and his tongue moved fast against me until I was rubbing my hips against his face, feeling the building tension and knowing I was nearing an orgasm.

"Jae, fuck," I panted and my hands wrapped in his hair moving him closer to me as the tightness in my belly built and his tongue gave my clit one final lick that sent me over the edge, my back arching and my nails digging into his hair as I convulsed.

He watched me ride out my orgasm with fascination, and then when I limply fell back against the couch he laid his body back over mine and claimed my mouth, making me taste myself.

His large hands guided my own hands down to the button of his jeans where I could feel his straining erection. With needy fingers we both rid him of his jeans and then his boxers just as fast until he made my hands wrap around his cock. 

"Like this," he breathed against the crook of my neck, guiding my hand against him, showing me what he liked.

He groaned at the contact, his lips kissing me urgently as I gently rolled my thumb over the tip of his dick.

"Can--can you," he avoided my eyes. "Can you use your mouth?"

I nodded and he sat back, placing a pillow in front of him so that I wouldn't get hurt on my knees.

The moment my tongue touched the head of his cock his eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a moan that was so loud I felt my face flush. I took him all into my mouth and his hands gently wound their way into my hair, not pulling but still insistent as I moved my head up and down, sliding his dick in and out of my mouth. 

It wasn't more than a few seconds before he was cupping under my mouth and pulling me up to kiss him again.

"Sorry," he murmured embarrassed. "Too close. Condom?"

I found one in his bedside table and returned to the couch where he was sitting with heavy dark eyes, his hands slowly stroking himself. He gazed up and down at me.

"Fuck."

"That's my line," I said and tore open the packet and slid the condom over his erection. I straddled his waist and perched above his dick, kissing him and stalling until his hands dug into my hip bones and gently pushed me down on top of him.

Jae moaned into my mouth, the grip on my hips tightening even more as he slid all the way inside me. I tried to move but he held me in place for a moment, his eyes staring into mine.

I began to move up and down, my eyes never leaving his even as he mouthed the word fuck and noises left both of our lips. I rose and slid back down, relishing the way his pants sounded.

Jae's hands began to move me at the pace he preferred until I was panting too, moaning against him and clenching to his shoulders. His eyes searched my face with every movement until it became too much for him to handle and he pumped himself harder and faster into me than I could manage on my own.

"Baby," he said, his eyes widening. "I-I'm--"

I could feel the pulse of him inside me and he smashed his face to mine as he came, moaning into my mouth.

We stayed like that for a minute, kissing each other tenderly, his hands sliding up my bare back. When we finally came up for air I pulled myself off him and he let out a hiss of sensitivity.

"Well, at least your computer was good for something."

He looked up at me lazily, his body still shiny with sweat. "Oh?"

"Yeah, all that porn taught you something."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know who you'd like me to write about next. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know who you’d like me to write next!!! Thank you!


End file.
